Love between friends
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: After a suggestion from Periwinkle, the girls will start a date without Tinkerbell and Terrence realizing about that.


**_Hello everyone, here I bring you the Fanfic for the Valentine special featuring Tinkerbell and her friends, enjoy._**

* * *

It was a quiet and peaceful day in Pixie Hollow because the fairies were doing their jobs as usual, Tinkerbell was in Winter Woods with his sister Periwinkle at home talking about what they had done to make the fairies warm and winter you can see

Tinkerbell: "It is incredible that they have broken that rule that Queen Clarion has made, it was very silly if they separated us and never see each other again" she said to her sister.

Periwinkle: "I know, we can see each other when we want, Tink" she said very happy.

Tinkerbell: "It gives me joy to know that too"

From there, both sisters embraced and remained there for a few seconds until Periwinkle released her and what she was going to say next to the Tinker would put her with very frozen skin.

Periwinkle: "So, ¿how's your relationship with that blond guy dust manager?"

When listening to her, Tinkerbell got a bit nervous about it since she did not expect that question from her sister. She could tolerate that of her friends by mentioning her about herself and Terrence, especially Vidia, but at that moment she did not know what to say.

Tinkerbell: "Well ... nothing, Terrence and I are very good friends" –she said.

Periwinkle: "Really? Because your friends told me something else" –she said while laughing.

Tinkerbell: "What?! What did they tell you?"

Periwinkle: "Well, they told me that you are always together sometimes and that you can not stop seeing each other," she said.

Tinkerbell: "Who told you that?" She asked.

Periwinkle: "Eh ... the part that you can not stop seeing each other told me Vidia"

Tinkerbell (Mind): "When I see Vidia, I'll make her swallow her words" –she thought grumpily.

Periwinkle: "But seriously, do you like Terrence?" She asked.

Tinkerbell was not sure what she was going to answer, she knew Terrence very well since she first came to Pixie Hollow and since then they have been very good friends. Terrence has always been a great friend in good and bad times, especially when I help her with the moonstone for the blue dust, however, some fairies thought that they were more than friends and she always denied it.

Tinkerbell: "I do not have an answer for that" - she said lowering her head down.

Periwinkle: "Well, I think if you have a feeling for him"

Tinkerbell: "Why do you say it?"

Periwinkle: "Your cheeks have been flushed since I asked you about how your relationship with Terrence is" -she said pointing to her sister's red cheeks.

The Tinker realized about it and covered her face because of the shame she had, Periwinkle laughed a little and got up from her bed to think about what she could do to make her sister and Terrence have something special.

Periwinkle: "I think I have an idea"

* * *

Outside the Periwinkle house, the girls were talking about Tinkerbell who was in her sister's house and has not appeared since then and they had to go to Pixie Hollow.

Iridessa: "Why is Tink taking so long?"

Rosetta: "You know how Tink is, she'll be here right now," she said.

From there, they observed a silhouette that was reaching towards them.

Fawn: "Wow, that's very predictable, Ro"

However, the silhouette was not about Tinkerbell, but about her sister who was looking for them.

Silvermist: "Hi Peri, ¿where's Tink?"

Periwinkle: "She's coming in a few minutes, listen, I want you to do me a favor," she said.

Vidia: "A favor? And what would it be? "She asked.

Periwinkle: "Well, who knows more about romantic things"

The girls pointed to Rosetta making the garden fairy roll her eyes.

Rosetta: "Wow, they know me so well, girls," she said.

Fawn: "What can we say, you are the only one of romantic things," she said mockingly.

Periwinkle: "In that case, Rosetta, I want you to arrange an appointment with Terrence for Tink"

All the girls were surprised to hear that.

Rosetta: "A date for those 2?"

Periwinkle: "Exactly, I asked Tink about that topic and well ..."

Vidia: "She denied it, as usual" -she said knowing the answer.

Silvermist: "Well, I think they make a beautiful couple" - she said joining her hands.

Rosetta: "Well, I do not think it's a bad idea, but I do not know where to start," she said.

From there, Fawn came up with an idea while putting a malicious face making the girls know what she was thinking.

Iridessa: "Fawn, do not tell me ..."

Fawn: "I have an idea! Rosetta can make the decoration for the appointment while we will do the rest "

Iridessa/Vidia/Silvermist: "We?" They asked in unison.

Rosetta: "Well, I approve of that idea. I'll make that appointment the best for Tink. "

Periwinkle: "Excellent, tell me everything that will happen"

From there, Tinkerbell appeared surprisingly and had heard Periwinkle's last word.

Tinkerbell: "Tell you what, Peri?"

Periwinkle: "Eh ... I ..."

For her good luck, Vidia interrupted her by giving her a wink to the fairy frost.

Vidia: "Tink, we were waiting for you, we have to go to Pixie Hollow"

Tinkerbell: "Ok, Ok, let's go then. See you, Peri, "she said, saying goodbye to her sister.

Periwinkle: "Goodbye, Tink"

Tinkerbell and her friends flew away to go to Pixie Hollow without knowing what her friends were planning something for her and Terrence.

Rosetta (Mind): "I plan the best date that has ever existed in Pixie Hollow"

* * *

The next day, Tinkerbell had risen from his bed to go to Tinker's Nook to do his work. Upon arriving, I observe Clank who was cutting some acorns.

Tinkerbell: "Hello Clank, where's Bobble?" She asked.

Clank: "Hello, Miss Bell, Bobble is in Winter Woods to visit that white-haired girl," he said as he cut.

Tinkerbell: "¿White-haired girl? ¿Are you talking about Gliss? "

Clank: "Of course, I forgot his name" -he said hitting his forehead.

Tinkerbell: "And why did he go there?"

Clank: "Well, I saw that he was wearing something that had the shape of an acorn, surely he went there to give it to her"

Tinkerbell circled her eyes with a smile knowing that Gliss had asked Bobble for that. The Tinker went to her desk to do her work while Clank was watching her and heard a sound coming from below him and it was Fawn who was hiding.

Fawn: "Is Tink at your table?" She whispered.

Clank: "Yes, I do not think you'll hear us from here," he whispered.

Fawn got up from his hiding place to observe Tinkerbell who was building some things and prepared to start the plan.

Fawn: "Well, Operation Tinkerrence has started" - she said as she left where Tink.

Tinkerbell was very busy in her work that did not notice that Fawn was in her place.

Tinkerbell: "Hello Fawn, what are you doing here?"

Fawn: "Tink, you have to go with me"

Tinkerbell: "Where to?"

Fawn: "Al ... eh ..." -she said as she thought of the place Rosetta told her- "To the Neverland Lagoon"

Tinkerbell: "And for what?"

Fawn: "Well ... Terrence is stuck in a hole and we need your help"

Tink worried too much when Fawn had said and decided to go with her, Clank observed Fawn who gave him a wink, making the Tinker wink back.

Tinkerbell: "Hurry Fawn, we have to help Terrence!"

Fawn: "Quiet Tink, let's help him _... in his fainting when he finds out what really happens_" -said that last for herself.

* * *

In the Pixie Dust Report, Terrence was reading a list with the fairies who had received their dust during the week.

Terrence: "Lily, Chloe, Glimmer, Blaze, Fury ..."

To his surprise, Silvermist was behind him taking him by surprise the moment she touched his shoulder. Terrence was breathing deeply as he received the unexpected greeting.

Terrence: "Hi Sil, ¿how are you?"

Silvermist: "Alright, listen, I need you to come with me," she said.

Terrence: "Something wrong?" I ask.

Silvermist: "Yes, Tink needs your help"

Terrence: "What happened to her?" He said worriedly.

Silvermist: "Apparently, she was looking for lost things in the Neverland lagoon until she fell into a hole and now she is trapped"

Terrence: "Quick, we have to go help her" -said while flying very fast.

Silvermist stared at him for a few seconds and laughed a little and flapped his wings to fly towards the Neverland lagoon.

* * *

In the Neverland Lagoon, Rosetta was decorating the whole place to make it very romantic for the appointment of Tinkerbell and Terrence. Vidia and Iridessa were helping her because they had no other choice.

Rosetta: "Perfect, everything is ready for Tink and Terrence to come" she said.

Vidia: "Sure, but a question"

Rosetta: "Which one?"

Vidia: "Well, you had to choose in the place where there is a hole" -she said pointing to the hole.

The hole was a little close to the appointment table and Rosetta shrugged.

Rosetta: "Well, the hole we can cover it and ready"

Iridessa: "And with what?"

Rosetta held up a blanket and covered the hole so no one would notice.

Iridessa: "Oh, that's basic," she said.

From there, the girls heard some noises and watched Fawn and Silvermist who had arrived before Tinkerbell and Terrence.

Rosetta: "Everything ready?"

Fawn/Silvermist: "Ready!"

Rosetta: "Perfect, let's choose then," she said.

The girls hid in a tree very close to the place of the appointment to observe better while watching Terrence who was calling to Tinkerbell everywhere.

Terrence: "Tink, Tink, where are you!"

Tinkerbell: "Terrence, Terrence, where are you!"

Upon reaching the center of the place, the 2 were totally stunned to know what they were safe.

Tinkerbell / Terrence: "There it is! I thought that you ... not me ... you were stuck in the hole "-they both said.

Tinkerbell: "One minute, Fawn told me you were stuck in a hole in this place"

Terrence: "Me? But if Silvermist told me that you were stuck in a hole in this place "

From that moment, both realized what was really happening.

Tinkerbell: "I think we've been cheated"

Terrence: "Yes, we fell like children"

From there, they both observed a table with heart-shaped candles and some sweet cakes. Tinkerbell blushed to know what he was seeing while Terrence swallowed at the moment of seeing him.

Terrence: "Well, I think they sent us here for that reason," he told the Tinker.

Tinkerbell: "Yes, I guess you're right"

Both were somewhat nervous and uncomfortable about what was happening while the girls were watching what they saw.

Terrence: "So, ¿you want to accompany me to that place?" He said a little nervous.

Tinkerbell: "S-Sure," she said.

They both went to the romantic place and sat down and ate the cakes that were on the table.

Rosetta: "What are you waiting for? Tell yourself something, "she said from the tree.

Terrence: "So, this is the girls' works," he told Tinkerbell.

Tinkerbell: "Exactly, although the detail is very typical of Rosetta" he said laughing.

Tinkerbell and Terrence kept talking to each other for 20 minutes until they finished all the sweet cakes. The girls had listened to everything they had said and expected something more.

Terrence: "Well Tink, it's been good to have that conversation with you"

Tinkerbell: "I say the same, Terrence"

From there, both did not know what they were going to do next and none of them realized that they were very close to each other.

Rosetta: "Are not they going to do anything?"

Vidia: "That's the way they are, nothing interesting will happen"

Silvermist: "Too bad, I thought that date could give a great outcome"

Fawn: "Oh, that's going to happen" -she said with a smile.

Iridessa: "What do you mean, Fawn?"

Fawn: "Just watch"

The girls watched Tinkerbell and Terrence who were looking at each other until a strong gust of wind was coming to them and flew very fast moving anything and that caused Tinkerbell to fall where Terrence with his lips ... Put on him. The girls opened their eyes to the veil moment while Tinkerbell parted her lips with Terrence's and she flew away from the place with her face flushed while Terrence did the same.

Rosetta: "That gust of wind was ...?"

Fawn: "Yes, I asked him to help us if they did not kiss"

Vidia: "That sparrow man if you surprise me" she said with a smile.

From there, the girls came out of the tree and cleaned the place while they remembered that event that they would never forget.

Rosetta: "I have to tell Periwinkle when I'm in Winter Woods," she told herself.

* * *

**_And so ends this Fanfic for Valentine's Day. I hope you liked them and, by the way, unlike my other Tinkerbell stories, this story is part of the universe of the Fairows and is located at the end of chapter 56._**


End file.
